By The Window
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhm... Roxas sees Axel and Larxene making out in the random pool I invented in Castle Oblivion. What will he do to win Axel's... affections? o.o AkuRoku Axel/Roxas , slight Axel/Larxene, Marluxia/Larxene, and Zemyx!


Hey all. So I stayed home sick today (for reasons that I'll tell if you ask me) and I fell asleep, and this lovely idea come to me in my sleep. As in, I dreamed about it. There wasn't an official ending, because the dream took a weird twist of events, so I guess the ending is up to me.

Pairings: AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas), slight Axel/Larxene, slight Maruxia/Larxene, and Zemyx

Songs I listened to while writing this: A Flower Blooming in the Slums, Advent Children Main Theme (piano), Aerith's Theme (piano), Tifa's Theme (piano), The Price of Freedom, Under the Apple Tree, Sky-Blue Eyes, Cloud Smiles, and Eternity; Memory of Lightwaves from Final Fantasy (mainly VII, but Eternity is from X-2), Hello (piano version) by Evanescence, River Flows in You by Yiruma, Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts, In The End (piano) by Linkin Park, The Portrait from Titanic, Sadness and Sorrow, and Despair from Naruto, and finally, Concerning Hobbits. I have to say, The FF songs and Hello really helped with this the most.

Anyway, onward!

Oh yeah, one last thing—For some reason, Castle Oblivion has an indoor pool. Why? Because my dream said so, and the entire story wouldn't make sense without the pool.

~x~

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

Roxas glanced up to see Demyx standing over him, looking concerned.

"It's nothing, Demy," replied Roxas idly, looking up at the open-view windows above them to watch the falling rain.

Demyx sat down on the cement steps and looked around, then froze.  
"So that's why," he said, as he looked at the exact object of Roxas' frustration.

Axel and Larxene were in the pool, making out, and even _groping_ each other.

"But you do know that she has a thing for Marluxia, right?" asked Demyx, looking at Roxas.

"Tch, yeah right," growled Roxas. "As far as I can see, she only has eyes for Axel."

"Well, are you the one who walked in on her and Marluxia screwing each other into the tub last week?" inquired Demyx lightly.

Roxas felt his eyes widen. "You _did_?"

"No, of course not!" said Demyx, waving his hand. "Zexion did."

Roxas couldn't help it as a small giggle erupted from his mouth.

"Well, it wasn't _my_ fault it was the only bathroom available!" said Zexion's voice haughtily. "Which, apparently it wasn't. Next time, tell Axel to take less time doing his damn hair."

"Zexy!" cried Demyx, throwing his arms around the smaller male as he sat down and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Uh oh," breathed Roxas, as he focused on the scene before him once more.

Marluxia had come along and he and Axel were now arguing out of the pool, and Larxene was giggling like crazy. Suddenly, Axel's emerald jewels for eyes met his, and he froze, turned, and promptly left the pool area.

"I'll be back later, guys," said Roxas softly, not caring if the kissing pair heard him or not.

(K/N: Right around now is where The Price of Freedom started up. All that back there was Aerith's theme. Fitting, no?)

Roxas knew exactly where Axel was going. He'd found him here before in times of hurt. He hurried through the many rooms and corridors of Castle Oblivion, searching for Axel, in case he was wrong and Axel didn't go there.

"Vexen," he said, as he passed the scientist, "have you seen Axel?"

"Now why would I tell you?" asked Vexen, smirking.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and kept running. He passed by his room, and Axel's, but both doors were open and showed no sign of anybody being in there.

"So he is where I think he is," Roxas muttered to himself.

After a few more minutes… maybe ten… of running, he skidded to a stop outside of a closed door at the end of a long hall.

(K/N: Now start up A Flower Blooming In The Slums. Oh, Lordy, I love that song.)

He knocked tentatively, and when there was no response, he opened the door. He had always liked this room, with its soft white walls, plush white carpet, and large windows that reached from ceiling to floor. Axel was sitting on the floor by one of the windows, which was open, the rain splashing onto him. He was re-attired in his Organization cloak, and his long, fiery red hair would've been dry, if it were not for the rain.

"Just go away, Roxas," said Axel, not looking at him.

Roxas glowered at his back. "No. I won't."

Axel sighed, and looked at him.

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" asked Axel.

"I'm fourteen, what do you expect?" said Roxas.

"For you to be more mature," he snapped.

"Mature?" spluttered Roxas angrily, sitting next to the older male and ignoring the rain that splattered onto him. "I'm more mature than you half the time!"

"Oh, well said," growled Axel, turning his face back to the sky. "You obviously wanted something, so what was it?"

"… You…"

"Wha—" began Axel, but Roxas crushed his lips against Axel's.

"I… I didn't know how I could tell you," said Roxas hastily. "I mean… I knew you were with Larxene and you're six years older than me, but I…"

He trailed off as Axel looked away, and he heard the sound of soft sniffling.

"Axel…? Are you okay?"

(Uh, for some reason, Aerith's Theme was playing again, but it fits excellently!!)

Axel looked at him, a small smile on his face. "How could I have been so stupid? I mean, I hate Larxene, so why the hell would I…?"

"I think it was some sort of plot," replied Roxas quietly. "To humiliate you, I mean. She was laughing like crazy when Marluxia came along. So, that's my theory."

He looked at Axel solemnly and kissed the tears off his face. "I love you, Axel. And don't you dare even think about saying 'Well, what do you know, Roxas? You're a silly teenager!' because I know enough to know that I'm in love with you!"

Axel chuckled softly and brought Roxas into a soft embrace. "Silly teenager. I won't say that. I knew it was you. I thought it was her that I felt something for, but it was you all along, Roxas."

Sky blue met emerald green.

"I love you, too."

"YES!"

The two males jumped and turned. A hyper, happy-looking Demyx stood there with an amused-looking Zexion.

"Out!" ordered Axel angrily.

"I'm gonna go tell everybody!" cried Demyx, leaving the room.

Zexion sighed. "Let him have his fun."

He smiled fondly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Roxas shrugged and leaned against Axel, happily letting the rain (and Axel's fingers) caress him gently.

~x~

So… what did you think? I enjoyed it.

And there you have it, an AkuRoku fic~

Review, people. Or else. :D


End file.
